


Caroling

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Carols, Hospital, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, Music, caroling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt, Blaine, and Elizabeth go caroling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Music
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154446659645/caroling

“Dad?” Elizabeth said one evening as she marched into the kitchen. 

“Yeah?” Kurt responded. He and Blaine were in the middle of cooking dinner for their small family when their five year old had walked in.

“What does it mean to go caroling?”

Blaine was finishing up washing his hands when he answered. “Well, it’s when you go around and sing Christmas carols.”

That seemed to only make Elizabeth more confused. “What’s a Christmas carol?”

“Um,” Kurt began. “Well, a Christmas carol is a song that you sing a Christmas.” 

“Like Rudolph or Frosty the Snowman?” the child asked, wide-eyed.

“Exactly like Rudolph or Frosty the Snowman!” Blaine exclaimed. “But there are other ones, too. There’s Jingle Bells, White Christmas, Holly Jolly Christmas, and a bunch of others!”

“Baby, It’s Cold Outside,” Kurt whispered loud enough for Blaine to hear but soft enough that Elizabeth didn’t.

Blaine smiled at the memory that Baby, It’s Cold Outside brought up. “Why the sudden interest in caroling?”

“My teacher talked about it at school today,” Elizabeth said. “She said that a lot of people go Christmas caroling when she was reading a book, and I didn’t know what caroling was.”

“Do you want to go Christmas caroling?” Kurt asked, an idea already forming in his head.

Elizabeth’s eyes brightened up at the suggestion. “Can we?”

“Kurt,” Blaine began. “What are you thinking?”

“Well,” Kurt said, turning to look at his husband, “there are a lot of kids at the children’s hospital who are going to spend Christmas there. Maybe we can go over there and sing some Christmas carols with them.”

“I think that is a great idea,” Blaine agreed. “Maybe some Christmas music will brighten their day. We’ll go this weekend.”

When that weekend came, the Anderson-Hummel family all dressed in Christmasy clothes and headed over to the children’s hospital. They went around to areas where they were allowed after asking the hospital staff where they could go and sang Christmas carols with the young patients and their families.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154446659645/caroling


End file.
